


plummet as i sing

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fallen Angels, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, a little bit, angel!tyler, based in christianity, but heretical >:), learning to love, self hatred, touch starved, tyler falls for josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: Tyler was an angel, and they land in Josh's back yard.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Fall

there wasn't any thunder when tyler fell. no lightning, no veils ripped. no trumpets blared. 

instead a simple thud and a low grunt, right into josh dun's back yard. 

then a scream. 

a scream so terrible and loud that it woke josh up. a scream that made his stomach rise to his throat. 

stumbling from sleep and darkness, josh made it to the window. then his brain woke up. 

'fuckfuckfuck...'

he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and dialed 911. but he didn't press call.

instead, he looked out the window again, his eyes sensed movement. 

a large bird was in his yard. 

human? 

angel? 

josh thought he was seeing things. he hadn't ever hallucinated before, but there's a first for everything, right? 

it was wailing with every move it made. it-he- they? what were angels?

angels couldn't hurt, could they? 

_

a man was coming towards them. their eyes were blurry with tears (for the first time). 

going from strength to weakness in an instant is overwhelming. 

tyler has never been "overwhelmed" before.

the man is looking at them with cautious eyes.

"um." his voice is soft, so human. "do you need help?"

he is unsure that he said the right thing. 

tyler knows. if this is intimidating, if this weakness and pain intimidates him, they  
wonder how he'd react to their old form.

tyler doesn't know what they look like.

god is funny. He's really funny. tyler should do what job's wife did. but they can't die and they are unable to curse god, even now. 

"um, should i call someone?" and then the man mutters under his breath, "what would they even do? this man has wings. and three eyes. oh god this isn't real, this can't be..." he trails off. 

tyler decides to speak.

"i'm not a man."

their voice is weak and doesn't sound anything like they remember. no thunder. 

"who are you?"

"i'm an- i was- an angel."

"okay."

"i- i need help."

"yeah, um. i can call a doctor?"

"no use. they won't heal."

josh furrows his brow. 

"part of my punishment."

tyler feels their cheeks heating up and a new sensation passes. they are unsure of their words now too. 

"can you walk?"

"um."

tyler tries, they try to mimic the countless other humans they've seen over time. they try to remember what it's like when He would send them to inhabit a body. it's different, and they are powerless. 

"here- i mean- i can help."

the man scoops up tyler's body and wings and doesn't burn up. 

tyler is human now. sort of.

contrapasso. the punishment fits the crime. 

"what's your name?"

"josh. what's yours?"

"tyler."

their name wasn't always tyler. it used to be something else.


	2. Ashamed

it's two in the morning and josh has a weeping angel in his bathroom. 

tyler glanced in the mirror and saw their new form. 

josh is guessing it set in. 

the sight is ugly. tyler is full on wailing, snotty nosed and un-angelic. 

josh pats them on the shoulder and asks if he can do anything. 

"no, thank you for bringing me here." 

"no problem."

silently, josh hands them a tissue. they look a bit confused before wiping their nose and face. 

"i failed Him."

josh knows who 'him' is.

tyler glances again. 

"i need clothes. i am ashamed." they're like adam. 

"do you want to get clean first?"

"i'm never clean."

josh feels awkward. "um. i mean a shower."

"oh." the angel flushes red. 

_

tyler's wings are still dirty. they keep scrubbing. 

but they know. they'll never be clean. 

somehow, standing before Him at their hearing, they knew exactly what "fallen" meant. nothing was said but they knew. and then they fell. time was never a consideration in the Kingdom. it all happened instantly. 

tyler finds comfort looking at the water running down his body. there was water in heaven, too. they remember the fruit trees and hearty, lasting vegetables. 

angels didn't have to eat, but some did. tyler did. it was fun. it was the sweetest thing on their lips besides the praise they eternally uttered, for Him. perhaps eating was the first clue that tyler is too close to man. to sin and flesh. 

tyler knows earth food rots. 

tyler knows humans rot. 

bones ache. 

tyler's bones ache. 

their stomach aches. it rumbles. 

their markings are black now, void of golden light. 

their wings are nothing like their real wings; they're a parody, but a reminder of their transgression. 

their face is human, too. red blood makes them blush and their skin has pores. 

_

the water was still running and it had been an hour. 

josh didn't want to be rude, but at the same time, he didn't know if he should have a stranger bathing in his shower for an hour. 

were they okay? 

he didn't know, his foot felt fuzzy from all the bouncing and he jumped up. 

'just do. don't think.' 

knocking on the door, josh forgot what he was going to say.

"hello?"

"um. are you okay?"

"why?"

"you've just been in there for a while. it's okay, i mean, you can-"

"okay." the water shuts off.

the door opens

"uhh. do you wanna dry off?"

"oh. tyler blushes again. more like flushes, josh guesses that they had the water too hot, so now their whole body is pink.

"yeah, i guess so."

"there's towels in the closet behind you." josh points. 

there's a moment of silence, too uncomfortable for josh, so he says "i can get you some clothes."


	3. Cereal

tyler looks heartbroken when Josh cuts two holes into one of his old sweatshirts. 

josh doesn't mind, it was too small for him, something he'd had in high school, before he filled out. 

it's the middle of summer and josh sleeps shirtless, but tyler is almost shivering. they need warmth. Heaven must be warm. 

then he is reeling from it all. he has an angel in his house and he's cutting holes to fit their wings and they have three brown eyes and pink cheeks and plump lips. they look no older than Josh, but he knows what the bible says about angels. aren't they old? 

tyler is beautiful, and it's Josh's turn to blush when tyler meets his eyes. 

"uh, my wings are stuck, and i can't get them."

they're still struggling, as if this is the most humiliating thing to happen to them. 

"yeah, no problem. here."

_

josh's voice is gentle and cereal isn't actually that bad. 

earth food is good. 

tyler realizes how hungry they are when they've had two bowls and still want more. gluttony is a sin. 

they decide to ask Josh about himself, instead. 

"what do you do?"

"i work at guitar center."

"no, like, what do you do? who tells you what to do?"

"uhh-" josh didn't know what tyler meant, "well, what did you do?"

"what He told me to do. i was an archangel."

"what do they do?"

"protect."

"oh."

"so what do you do?"

"sell things, i guess?" josh wiped his hands on his jeans. tyler's eyes didn't glow, and they no longer had hundreds, but the effect was similar. intimidation. also he didn't know if he was supposed to look at all three. 

"oh." tyler looked down at their hands. 

"but it's fun, i guess. sometimes."

tyler perked up. "can i come?"

josh stifles a giggle. all of this is insane. he should go to sleep. tyler's still not exactly real in his mind. 

instead of saying anything he wants to, like "who the fuck are you, really?" he just says "yeah, my next shift is tomorrow."

tyler furrows their brow, then raises it, and realization hits them. 

"oh. what time is it now?"

"three am."

"sleep."

"yeah."

tyler stands up and brings their bowl to the sink, the way they saw josh do his. 

they try to consider what they know of humans. it's all jumbled between time frames and cultures.

"here." josh has gotten blankets from somewhere, and he's putting them out on his pull-out couch. a bed. 

"thank you." tyler eyes the blankets. he's so cold. 

"no problem. um, i'm just gonna be in there," he points to a door, "if you need anything." 

"okay."

"goodnight."

"goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure when the next update will be.


End file.
